


Defend

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, she doesn't defend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defend

The first time Hinata stepped up to defend Naruto, it was at home, against one of her cousins. The man dared to call him worthless. She was grounded to her rooms for a week.

The second time she defended him was when he was flat on the ground. Pein was going to kill him. She knew she couldn't stop Pein, but she could buy Naruto enough time to get back up on his feet.

The third time she put herself in harm's way for him, Neji was lost. The fourth time was soon after that, and, despite the pain of Neji's death still close at hand, she found a bit of self pride in deflecting something so powerful as the Ten Tails. When he held her hand openly, confidently, comfortably after that, she didn't shy away. It was too late to back down from anything concerning him.

There was a fifth time she thought she would need to step in and protect him. He had come to speak with her father and sister. He actually got down on his knees and bowed to them... then asked for their permission to court her. For as much as they had protected him in the war, they still didn't like him as a person, she thought. When her father's face turned to shock and her sister's to a frown, Hinata came running out. They would strike him and he wouldn't see it coming.

Boy was she wrong. Once her family gathered their wits about them again, sharing a knowing look, her father told Naruto to get up.

"You're asking the wrong people, Naruto-kun," he said. "If you want to date my daughter, you have to get her permission first."


End file.
